Kim Possible: A new threat
by unknownkid04
Summary: In an unknown lab somewhere someone has seen Ron in action against the lowardian's and is trying to harness that exact power he used against his enemy. What other way by doing so is creating an enemy that can match up to Ron and Kim
1. Training the weapon

**Training the weapon: **

"Where am I?" the blonde teenager asked himself, his blonde hair untamed and long reaching his neck, freckles just underneath his brown chocolate eyes. He had a moderate build his muscles tensing and showing, the only pare of clothing he wore were short's. The blonde looked up in confusion, trying to figure out where he was and what happened. Nothing popped into his head, not a memory or a thought of his past. There was nothing, it was as if he's memory had been completely wiped out.

The blonde boy slowly stood up; before he could stand all the way he could feel something restraining his arms. He looked down to his hands. "Chains?" he said to himself. A pair of chains had been bolted to the ground and cuffed to his hands. "Hmm" he said uninterested.

"Training sequence online" an unknown computer voice filled the air, the voice had startled the boy. He looked around trying to find the origin of the voice. "Who's there?" he shouted. "Show yourself!" there was a minute of silence before the computerised voice spoke again. "Scanning...specimen 911973, vitals normal. Beginning combat sequence." "Combat sequence?" the blonde said confused the sedulity in his voice unchanged. Six panels near him lighten up green. Three behind him and three in front, six masked and muscular figures emerged from the panels all of them wearing a military suits. The six men all looked at the blonde boy in silence. "Realising restraints" the computerised voice said. Quickly the cuffs on the boy snapped of, giving him the freedom to move. He then slowly stood up facing the three unarmed men in front of him, something about them seemed inhuman, he turned his head around looking at the three behind him. All six of the muscular men glared at him in silence, there masks keeping track of his movements.

"Begin" the unknown computer voice instructed. All six men advanced forward, the closest of them, threw a punch. "Huh?" before the boy could react to what was happening the punch connected to his cheek. The forces of the punch was strong enough lift him of his feet and send him flying past the other three men behind him. He slid across the ground landing 6 feet away from the masked brutes. "Arrgh" the blond groaned in pain, his cheek red and stinging from the punch he had received. He looked towards the masked men seeing them slowly make their way towards him. Something about them was definitely inhuman. Slowly he picked himself up, putting his knee forward; he looked up again and in an instant one of the masked brutes had already reached him. The boy looked up in shock, "how did yo-" he was cut off by the masked man's front kick landing into his chest. The power of the kick sent him flying again another six feet.

"Ow" the blond howled in pain. He laid on the floor the room spinning his vision almost blurry. Still recovering from the first punch he was dazed. He closed his eyes slowly. He could hear his attackers footsteps close in, he then opened his eyes again seeing two of the masked men standing over him. "Why?" he said confused, trying to push his body to get up, but nothing responding. "Why?" he repeated.

One of the masked men lifted his foot preparing to deliver the final blow, he was aiming to step on the boys head. The shadow of the man's boot covered his face. "Who am I? Is this how it ends" he taught. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow. A bright and vibrant flashed filled his head

**Flashback:  
><strong>"Ron wake up?" a red head with emerald green eyes spoke to the blonde boy, her face covered by light making it hard to identify her face. "You don't want to miss class do you" she slowly kissed the boy's forehead. The boy opened his eyes, looking into the redheads emerald green eyes.

"Kim" he said gently.

**Flashback end:**

A Small warmth had come over the boy and entered his body. His eyes quickly snapped open. He could see the masked man boot coming crushing down on him. "No!" he roared. The injuries that he had sustained had quickly healed up. He grabbed the man's foot and easily and effortlessly pushed him back. "No!" he shouted kicking off the ground and regaining his stance. Everything around him seemed clearer now. The second masked man who stood near him threw a punch, only inches away from him. The blond leaned back dodging the punch; he then raised his foot launching a side kick into the masked man's rib cage. The impact of the kick sent a small shock wave around him. The masked man flew into the air, first hitting the ceiling and then smashing against the floor beneath him. A green goo spilled from the man's masked as he landed, spewing all around him.

"Who's next?" the boy looked forward, facing the remaining five men. Surprisingly none of the other men backed down they all charged forward towards the boy. Not an ounce of fear in their movements. Before they could even reach the boy, he pushed forward against the ground, denting the concrete underneath him. He leaped forward. High in the air and close to the ceiling he pushed of the ceiling leaving feet marks where he had pushed off. He landed in between the five masked brutes, smashing the floor underneath him as he landed bits and pieces of debris flying in all direction. All of the masked men were sent flying back from the push of the landing all of them hitting the far end of the room smashing and destroying the walls they hit. Green goo spewed from all of their masks as they hit the floor.

"Hmm" a small red aura began to build around the boy; it felt violent and uncontrollable, lashing out at anyone near him. "Kim" he said gently. The glow slowly faded away as he mentions the girl's name. His facial features returning back to normal. "Training sequence complete" the computer voice sounded of again. "Initiating specimen 911973 shutdown" "what?" the boy said, he could feel his knee's weaken and his eyes beginning to shut he hit the ground with a thud. Unable to get back up he drifted off to sleep. "Kim" he said quietly.

**Location: Middleton**

"Hey Kim you alright" Ron called out to his girlfriend; she had been gazing into space for awhile.

The teen heroine looked to her boyfriend, sitting on the couch both of them watching a movie "oh nothing" the red head smiled cheerfully. They both watched the movie resting in each other's arms. "What are we watching again" she said puzzled.

Ron only signed "star wars the clone wars" he looked down to his girlfriend. "Haven't you been paying attention? "What's on your mind anyway" he asked concerned.

"Nothing" Kim rested her head into his chest "nothing at all" she closed her eyes, embracing Ron.


	2. Another mystic power similar to rons

**Another mystic power similar to rons: **

Location: Yamanouchi Ninja School

Master sensei's eyes snapped open, his face covered in sweat; he kneeled to the ground in pain "something is wrong". He had just finished meditating until an unknown and violent sense of mystic snapped him out of his meditating state, he wasn't sure where it had originated from but only that it resembled a certain blonde's. Slowly the old man picked himself up and made his to the exit of his room. Master sensei wore his traditional Japanese robes his hands folded up in his sleeves. Master sensei made his way to the schools training grounds, where Yori would usually train new students in the arts of Ninjutsu.

Yori wore her usual ninja Gi, her mask covering her face only her eyes showing, she was currently in a sparring match against four other students. Her concentration was total everything else was blocked out except the movements of her opponents. Her opponents were ninja's like herself only they were not on the same level as her.

The four other students would circle Yori, trying to find a blind spot, but all of them knew that Yori was someone who would not leave any opening for either friend or foe. Yori's breathing was calm and slow, in tune with the wind. Her movement would shift from stance to stance, preparing for any attacks. In the distance Master sensei was watching his most promising student. The ring the students sparred on was an old ring in the shape of a rectangle. There were steps on both sides of the ring but no ring rope or anything to hold them in. The rules were simple; either knock your opponent out of the ring or surrender. The wind slowly shifted as the other students closed in on Yori.

"There is no shame in surrendering" Yori addressed her fellow students. "Nobody will think less of you" Yori's eyes tracked the two students in front of her, still aware of the other two behind her. Yori stepped forward the two in front of her stepped backed, they were already closing to the end of the ring, one more step and they would be out. Master sensei was impressed Yori was already pushing her opponents out of the ring without throwing a single punch or kick. His eyes then tracked the two behind her; they did not even advance one step. Even if their faces were covered he could tell that they feared her.

"Enough of this!" one of the students in front of Yori shouted. "I will not lose to some girl" he charged at Yori, he then jumped mid way between him and Yori, doing a jumping side kick. His leg only inches away from her face everything seemed to slow down. Yori had already picked out five opening in his attack. She slowly moved to the side and extended her arm, without any further movement her opponent received a standing punch into his gut, his leg had already passed Yori's head. Yori had caught her opponent in mid air with a straight punch which took little to no effort. Yori had used her opponents own speed and movement to deliver a simple punch.

The student in mid air suddenly and painfully hit the ground with a thud. "ow" he rolled around in pain. He began to roll out of the ring. "1 down and 3 to go" Yori breathe in calmly lowering her guard she closed her eyes. She placed both her hand in front of her and widened her stance.

All three students could see the opening they needed. They all rushed to the middle attacking her all at once. But before they could even hit her she had vanished. What happened next was a barrage of kicks from Yori sending them all flying out of the ring. After a minute of silence Yori bowed showing respect to her opponent. "Do not threat, every step to becoming a master is usually the most painful ones" Yori slowly removed her mask a strong wing blew her short hair to the side. For the past year Yori had aged beautifully, still having a slender and slick form, she had also grown an inch or two.

Yori made her way out of the ring; she hadn't broken up a sweat yet. She looked up seeing Master sensei smiling in the distance. "Master" Yori smiled with glee, she ran up to him and when she reached him she bowed in respect to her teacher. Slowly Master sensei patted her head. "Rise Yori there is no need for that"

"Forgive me sensei" Yori stood up, still bowing her head in respect.

"Walk with me Yori, we have much to discuss"

"Yes sensei" Yori followed her teacher.

They walked through one of the many gardens of Yamanouchi; they followed a foot path that led to an old oak tree. Both Yori and Master sensei remained quite during their walk. Yori couldn't help but notice that her master seemed paler than usual. They stopped in front of the tree. Master sensei in front, Yori only two steps behind. "I remember it as tho it was yesterday" Master sensei spoke. "My how much you have grown" a smiled formed on his face.

"Yes sensei, I wouldn't have reached where I am today without your guidance" Yori bowed again.

"Soon you will be a master and replace me."

"What?" Yori was pulled back by what he had said "forgive but...I am nowhere near as graceful as you are" Yori continued to bow.

"In time you will" master sensei turned his head facing Yori. "Enough of the bowing, you are no longer my student" he let out a warm smile.

"Master May I asked something" Yori stood up looking at her former teacher, he only nodded in response. "What is bothering you so much" as quickly as her sensei's smile came it was replaced by a frown.

"Yori..." he signed, grief had taken over "there is a dangerous and powerful threat on the arisen, this threat threatens our world" he turned his back to Yori "it may also destroy Ron stoppable"

"That is impossible!" Yori shouted, realising what she said she lowered her voice. "Ron stoppable is holder of the Mystical monkey power...nothing can stand to him" Yori turned her head a slight blush formed on her face when she said Ron's name.

"Even so Yori, this unknown and tainted power, could even match his" Master sensei didn't want to admit it but the presence he had felt was almost too similar to Ron's "soon you will see" he then followed the current path back into Yamanouchi training ground. Yori slowly followed him.

Location: unknown

"First mission debriefing" the computerised voice said to the blond boy "mission?" he asked, he rested in a cell both his hands restricted by cuffs bolted to the ground a gravity field around him keeping him in place. "Retrieve lotus blade" the unknown voice gave him his first mission.


	3. Visions and escape

**Visions and escape:**

It was a cold and windy night. The moon was high up in the sky lighting up most of Yamanouchi's grounds, strong winds would blow bushes and trees side to side. Yori would toss and turn in her room. "No" she continued to mumble in her sleep, kicking of her blankets as she did. Sweat would drip down her four head. In her mind she was having the most craziest and frightening nightmare.

**Dream:**

All Yori saw was chaos and destruction, fires consuming the lands, the sun blocked out by crimson red clouds, which would only make the landscape more gloomy and frightful. In the distance Yori could hear her comrades scream in pain and agony, but when she looked around all she saw was there lifeless bodies. "Yori?" she heard her voice being called out in the distance, she faced the direction of where the voice was coming from. All she saw was an unknown figure standing in the shadows. "Forgive me" the shadowy figure tilted his head.

"Who are yo-" Yori had been caught off by a sudden pain in her chest. She looked down to see what was wrong. Blood dripped down her ninja Gi, a hand had gone through her chest. Blood spewed from the wound the hand slowly pulled out. She kneeled to the ground in pain she grabbed the closest thing to slow her decent, which was the black cargo pants of the shadowy figure, she looked up to see who had inflicted such a wound on her, tears only leaked out of her eyes as she saw the shadows lift of the figure.

The figure's face remained stoic as he looked down at Yori who was still weeping in pain "sorry" an uncomfortable smile grew on his face. "You were in the way" he turned around walking in the other direction.

Nothing could escape Yori's throat only one word came out. "...R...Ro-" blood spewed out of her mouth before she could finish. Yori laid on the ground cold and emotionless as her life faded away into deaths embrace.

**Dream over:**

Yori jumped out of her sweat covered sheets, breathing heavily her heart pounding in her chest. Her dream felt very real, she felt the spot where she had been stabbed, there was nothing. Slowly she began calmed down, regaining her calmness. Yori had to do something to keep her mind of the nightmare.

**10 minutes later:**

Yori had changed into her ninja Gi, she stood in the middle of the ring where she had earlier in the day faced four opponents, which she easily dispatched. Yori's mind was now clear. There were no more distraction of any sorts, her mind was slowly starting to forget about the horrible nightmare she had. The only thing she heard was the rustling of the trees and the howling of the wind. Yori breathed in deeply and then exhaled. "Shadow boxing" Yori said to herself, "facing an imaginary

Opponent which the mind would create" Yori began to walk to the left side of the ring. She began to close her eyes and concentrate. "Imaginary..." she said again. Her eyes slowly opened again. "You are my opponent?" her gazed looked to the opposite side of the ring. To anyone else it would look like Yori was looking at nothing but air, but from her eyes she could see the opponent she had created.

The wind would circle her imaginary opponent; slowly bit by bit the figure of her opponent would become clearer. The figure was thin and tall, he had dark blue eyes, he wore a black martial uniform, his face was long with a hooked nose thick eyebrow and long ears and both his arms and feet genetically mutated into monkeys arm and feet. "Monkey fist" she said coldly. Her mind had drawn out a former enemy who she despised. "No" she said calmly, "I wish to fight a more difficult opponent" The imaginary figure of Monkey fist slowly began to shift form. "Someone who is an equal" Yori smiled. Slowly the figure began to take shape again, but this time a girl. The figure had a slender build like Yori, her hair was red and fiery, she had emerald green eyes and wore some type of mission clothing. "It is an honour" Yori bowed to the figure, the figure slowly did the same.

"Kim possible" Yori took her fighting stance. The outline of the figure became more and more real, resembling the teen famous heroin Kim Possible. Yori's mind had actually created a imaginary opponent that would be her exact match.

Kim took her usual fighting stance. "Sorry Yori, I won't be holding back" a smile forming on her face.

"Same for me" Yori returned the smile.

Both Yori and Kim charged at each other, both of their focus on each other not an ounce of doubt in their movements. As soon as Kim was within rage, Yori preformed a sweep kick, trying to trip her opponent to gain the upper hand. To no avail Kim jumped the Kick and countered with an axe Kick, the heel of Kim's shoe came crushing down on Yori's head. Yori blocked the move by putting up an arm block, even if the kick was fake Yori could feel the weight and pressure of her opponent, Yori's mind was going all out to make the situation more real. Yori pushed Kim's foot back, Kim instantly jumped back, gaining more distance between her and Yori.

Yori picked herself up from the cold floor, dusting off her shoulder, slowly she regained her stance. Yori resumed her charge, drawing closer to her opponent. Kim only raised her hands and widened her stance, preparing for any attack. Yori leaped through the air closing the gap between her and Kim. "I have you now" Yori smiled. Yori launched a sidekick, but the only difference in hers was that there were no openings.

Inches away from Kim's face the kick was close to connecting, "Ouch" Yori's mind began to sting. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Yori looked towards the figure of Kim; slowly it started to change shape again. "No" Yori's mind began to race; the only thing she could think of was the nightmare she had just experienced. Slowly her mind began to create a new opponent for her, one she really didn't want to see. "Hello again" the shadowy figure emerge from her mind and was standing over her. "Missed me" a bone chilling breeze was sent down Yori's spine, she wanted to run away but her legs would only shake in fear. "Guess I'm your opponent now" Shadow boxing was sometimes a unpredicted exercise. The users mind would draw out an opponent that they had faced or someone they had seen fight, but sometimes the mind would push its owner too far making it more real than what the person wanted it to be.

Yori quickly closed her eyes trying to clear her mind of what she had created. Slowly the shadowy figure began to disappear, Yori opened her eyes again and he was gone. "it can't be" Yori said puzzled, picking herself of the floor. The figure in her nightmares looked too much like R-

**Location unknown:**

"What the hell is this lotus blade and why the hell would I do anything you say. I don't even know who or what you are, other than some deranged computerized voice" the blond boy spat at his unknown captors, still restrained by chains and a gravity field. The computerized voice remained silent "I am unable to reply to specimens 911973" the voice called out.

"Specimen 911973? What am I some lab project. I'm done talking and these restraints won't hold me anymore" the boy shouted, amazingly he fought against the gravity field, which was putting more than 30 times gravity down on him. A red aura quickly began to build; it seemed like it had a mind of its own. "Nothing will hold me!" he roared, shaking the inside of his cell.

"Warning! Ceases and decease this outburst!, precautions will be taken" the voice warned "adding 100 times gravity"

The boy suddenly fell to his knees, the red aura quickly disappeared, he could feel his strength fading. "no" he greeted his teeth.

"Specimen 911973 shutdown" the boy fell flat on his face, sleep slowly coming over him "no..." he said gently. His eyes slowly closing. The only thing he could think of was the red head he had visioned of. "No...No!" he's voice raised. A sudden explosion of energy was let out; the red and violent aura had return. As quickly as his aura appeared his chains snapped of, the sleepiness that had come over him was replaced by anger. the boy picked himself of the floor, the 100 times gravity seemed like nothing. He walked to the end of his cage, easily reaping the bars apart.

"Specimen 911973 return to your cell" the voice ordered.

"Make me" fourty panels near him opened up. all of them filled with masked muscular men, all wearing the same military uniform. The boy only looked at the masked brutes with ease and confidence.

"Oh and the names R-"


	4. Tricked by a Monkey!

**Tricked by a Monkey!**

**Location: Middleton**

After the lowardian invasion everything was pretty laid back. Most of Middleton had been rebuilt, old buildings would replace new ones and even the former Middleton school had gone through some changes and major improvements. At the stoppable residence Ron stoppable was training in his own backyard. After the lowardian invasion he found it much easier to control his Mystical monkey power. "Life is good" he had it all, loving parents, a cute baby sister, caring and thoughtful friends and a beautiful Girlfriend. A blue calm and controlled aura grew around the teenage hero. Ron would only let out his power in small burst. Ron's eyes slowly changed from his usual chocolate brown eyes to golden orbs of power. "Hey Kim" Ron's goofy smile formed his face.

"How did you know I was there?" Kim stood near the backdoor entrance to his backyard, her eyes gazing upon Ron blue aura.

"I could hear you, from when you parked in our drive way, to saying hi to my mum, to hugging my baby sister and opening the door behind you" Ron's blue aura slowly evaporated as he turned to face his girlfriend.

Kim only arched her eyebrow and raised a smile "enhanced senses"

"Yep" Ron returned the smile. He wore his usual casual get up. "So what do you want to today?" he made his way to Kim, a cheerful bounce in his steps.

**Location: Unknown**

In the corner of the room was a security camera, it monitored every activity that was in the room, recording what it had to, for gathering data was its only purpose.

Green goo spewed all over the floor, forty masked muscular men bodies laid lifeless all around the blonde savage, all there masks leaked the same green goo, the blondes breathing had slowly started to lower, his pants slowing down with each breath. "Impressive" an unknown voice came from behind the blond boy "you really did surpass our expectations 911973"

The blond boy, quickly turned around to face the origin voice "so you finally show yourself?" the red uncontrollable aura seemed to be lashing out at the unknown figure. "I ain't no ones pet" the boy growled at the unknown figure. "And call me R-"

"Ron?" the unknown stranger would cut of the blonde boy. "But your not are you?"

"What? Of course I am! These memories are mine, this strength is mine!"The blonde slowly made his way to the figure, each step sending a small shockwave around him. His aura remaining strong and violent, he grabbed the unknown shadowy figure lifting him up effortlessly, the figures face remained covered by shadow.

"You may have his memories, looks and even strength, but deep down inside you know you're not him" slowly the unknown man began to smile. "You're nothing more than a...well it's not really important on what you are Specimen 911973, initiate over ride command 041192GJ"

A strange feeling came over the blonde, almost like something was creeping throughout his body throughout his cell's, inch by inch something inside of him was being turned off. Suddenly the blonde's strength was gone; his aura disappearing and quickly returning to his body. He dropped the figure taking a step back in place, he couldn't put his finger on it but he felt weaker somehow more vulnerable. "What did you do?" the boy growled, his gaze sticking to the figure like knives, his breathing slowly increasing.

"Nothing really, I've basically taken away all your power, a safety precaution we had installed, we learnt it was necessary from all the other past failures and screw up's" the unknown figure began to circle the blonde, his hands behind his back.

"Screw up's? What are you talking about?" a deep feeling of depression had washed over him, was he a screw up? "No you're lying, I am Ron. There is only one me"

"Please don't make this anymore complicated than what it is, you are a valuable asset to us and your body alone is a valuable to us. It doesn't matter what you are, you belong to us. This is your last time to return to your cell or we can do this the unpleasant way" he smiled down at the blonde boy, waiting for his response.

"This is what I think about that idea" the blonde raised his hand and quickly gave his captor the middle finger "now suck on it" he chuckled. He could see that his captor wasn't happy from his response, regardless if his face was consumed by shadows he could tell he had ticked him off.

"Huh, you may have stoppable's power and looks, but your still are as dim-witted as him" the figure growled. "Sweeper team move in, the specimen is now hostile" a bright light opened up from behind the figure, almost like a giant mechanical door, it lightened most of the room and showed the figures face. Six heavily armoured people emerged from the light, each one of them holding a rifle, there clothes resembling some type of organisation. Slowly they made their way to the figure. "We only want to stun him, lethal force is not authorised understood" the armed personnel passed the figure making their way to the blonde boy.

"Shit, strengths gone and my odds aren't looking to good either" the blonde whispered to himself, still keeping his cool he had to think of something quick. The six armed personnel circled the boy slowly advancing.

**Location: Middleton**

"Kim, please no more" Ron begged, on his knee's carrying ten separate bags full of clothing and other jewellery. He sat on the floor like a child not budging another step, pouting his face to his situation like a baby "I'm not taking another step"

Kim kneeled to face her boyfriend "Ron seriously, you being immature" she scolded him "and people are looking" Kim flicked her hair which would continue to sway in her face.

"Let them look, what's this stuff for anyway? You already have enough clothes" Ron looked to the ground, continuing to sulk.

"This is for the party next week, did you forget?"

What par- oh no of course I didn't" Ron suddenly remembered about the invitations both him and Kim were offered by Tara. "But why do you need so much stuff?"

"Haven't you been paying any attention during our shopping spree" Ron looked up to her in confusion "some of these are for you" she giggled.

"Wait, how do you even know my size?"

"Trust me a girl can tell" Kim winked at her boyfriend, she began to fiddle with her finger's "anyway if you continue to shop with me, I'll make it worth it later on" she continued to whisper in his ear. Slowly drool leaked from the gaps of his mouth, his eyes rolling back in place with delight. "And to top it all off" she continued to whisper in his ear. A sudden spark flared in Ron's eyes. In one instant he picked himself of the floor, carrying the bags in his hands he lifted them up with little to no strength.

"Booyah!" he cheered. Before Kim could pick herself off the floor, Ron had already rushed to one of the other clothing stores, in the distance he was calling out her name "KP hurry up!"

**Location: Unknown**

Everything seemed to slow down; even without his power 911973 remain as ferocious as ever, his adrenaline kicking in as he ran towards the closest of the armed personnel. "Come on!" he shouted only two metres away from his opponent; even with a weapon in his enemies hands he still felt like they were the victim. The man in front of him fired three rounds at him, timing it right the blonde boy ducked, two of the three rounds barely touched his head. Ducking down he lowered his hand down, letting it travel across the ground as he continued to run, only an inch away from his enemy he lifted his hand, delivering an uppercut to his enemy's chin. Connecting he could feel a sudden sting in his hand, he had hit his enemy but also his enemy's chin guard.

As much as he wanted to howl in pain, he ignored it. Seeing that his enemy had let go of his weapon in mid air he grabbed it, various clicking sounds could be heard behind him, turning his head back he could see that they were about to fire. As quickly as he grabbed the weapon he grabbed his enemy's neck, dragging his enemy's body across toward his.

The remaining sweepers fired, unloading all there ammunition into their target. Gunfire filled the air, they had all used up all their ammunition, slowly they began to reload. "Nice try" the smoke cleared, most of their tranquilisers had not hit the boy but his shield. "My turn" 911973 held his enemy like a human shield, the smoke clearing a goofy grin on his face.

Throwing his human shield away like a lifeless doll towards his enemies, his shield stubbled a bit before falling to the ground "take it" a burst of smoke came from his shields belt, flicking the pin he had pulled his human shields smoke grenade. The smoke filled the room, blinding everyone to his position. "I'm out of here"

**Location: Middleton**

"Oh kim, thank you thank you so much" Ron drooled "it's so soft, so tight and leaking with juices, oh the sweet juices"

"Ron please quite down" Kim covered her eyes of embarrassment "why would you say such things" Kim watched as her boy friend cobbled down the last remaining of his buano nacho meal, various sauces and meat dripped down his chin and onto his shirt. He looked to kim with delight and happiness.

"so good" he mumbled.


End file.
